


no more secrets, no more lies.

by ughrosie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Riverdale, alternative, bettycooper - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, bughead2x12, bugheadalternative, jugheadjones - Freeform, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughrosie/pseuds/ughrosie
Summary: What would’ve happened if Betty told Jughead about her kiss Archie in 2x12?2x12 alternative.





	no more secrets, no more lies.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first fan fiction that i’m posting on here, i really hope you guys like it!

> “ _Wait, wait, wait... I need to tell you something”_ Betty blurts out. Here she was, straddling her boyfriends lap and holding back a moan as he placed soft kisses on the side of her neck, not necessarily leaving a mark. _“What? What is it?_ ” He replies. He didn’t want to stop, but he realized that she wasn’t talking and now he was confused. Placing one last kiss on her chest, he pulls away and looks at her. He was taken aback by the look on her face. Were they going to fast? Maybe she wasn’t ready?

“Jug, there’s something I didn’t tell you today in the Blue and Gold” she spoke, her voice shaky. God knows why her brain had to bring it up in the middle of their ‘moment’, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty that she didn’t tell him about the kiss, and Betty had no intention to go on without him knowing the truth. All of it. He was still looking at her worriedly, no longer feeling confused. “Anything. Tell me” he assured. She took a breath, as if it would make what she was about to say sound better.

“I...I kissed Archie right before Christmas. I’m so sorry Jug, we weren’t really thinking, and you had just left me and Veronica had just left Archie and it just happened and I swear it meant nothing-“ She was speaking so fast it was almost impossible to even understand her. “Betty, wait, slow down” he interrupted. “You and Archie... kissed?” He stated. He wasn’t mad, no. He just needed a moment to process it.

Betty looked at him worriedly and started to climb off of his lap covering herself and Jughead grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything” she murmured. “Betty no,” he started. “I’m glad you’re being honest with me. _But after everything we’ve been through, recently, I’m not intimidated by a black hood prompted kiss._ ” He assured, his hand still caressing hers. He smiled at her and she took a breath and smiled back. “ _Okay_.” She replied. His hand lifted to the back of her neck and she pressed her lips to his, once again straddling his lap.

 _fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u guys sm for reading! i hope u enjoyed!


End file.
